Last Resort
by KittyKalika
Summary: Karadoshi's back, But whats wrong with her? Shes acting coldhearted and quiet. Will Yoh be able to help or is there another? RenXOC [ Sequel to The Unknown Kitsune Shaman ] !I do not own Papa Roach, Last Resort or any songs in this Fic!
1. Problems

Its what you've all been waiting for!

My Next Story!

-cricket-

Sequel to Kitsune the unknown Shaman?

Oh Well, Just Read.

( I don't Own SK )

* * *

It was yet again a normal day in Funbari. It had been about five years since the Shaman Tournament. The nineteen-year-old Yoh, who was now "happily" married, was doing some shopping for the house. He was looking around the store picking what Anna had put on the list trying to finish before dinner, which he also had to cook. Yoh walked over to the dairy isle where he was about to grab a gallon of milk, but his hand bumped with another's. 

"Oh, sorry here." Yoh grabbed the milk and hand it to the woman smiling politely.

"It's quite alright you can have it." She smiled back.

"Thanks." Yoh smiled his famous little grin.

The woman blinked and starred at him as if she was scanning his face. She was about Anna's height, with long black hair that looked unbrushed, with golden eyes; she had bags under eyes like she hadn't slept for weeks but something very unusual.

_Is that a fox tail?_ Yoh thought curiously to himself_...and ears...?_

"Kitty..?" Yoh thought out loud.

"No one calls me that anymore." She sighed. Then it hit her, "Yoh...Asakura...?"

"Hey!" Yoh happily brought Kara into a tight embrace. Kara blinked for a moment, but then hugged him back.

"Where have you been and what have you been doing?" He was very curious about what she was up to.

"I've been here, I've been there...doing this, doing that...you know." She rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"That's cool." Yoh was hoping she would have told him a little more than that, but they were in the middle of the grocery store. " Hey, why don't you come to my house! Anna won't mind! "

Kara rubbed the back of her neck nervously " I don't kno- "

" Please! Tonight the whole gang's coming over! "

Kara blinked for a moment then a slight smile appeared on her face " I suppose.. "

" Here. " Yoh wrote down the address and smiled " See ya tonight! " He waved then walked away. Kara sighed after he left _' The whole gang... '_

Later that night Kara walked looked down at the paper and sighed. _' Here it is.. '_ She put on a smile and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened, to reveal a blonde haired woman wearing a long black dress.

" Excuse me, does the Asakura's live here? "

" What you don't remember me? "

" ...Ma'am? "

" Baka.. "

" ..Anna? "

The woman crossed her arms and smirked. She stepped aside to let Kara enter, as Kara just stared. Kara then stepped inside and looked around, Everyone was there alright. She walked over to Yoh had smiled and waved her over, He pointed to everyone and renamed them, In case she forgot. She smiled then sighed when he pointed to the Chinese man.

Yoh looked at her, " are you ok? "

" Fine. " She smiled a fake smile, that Yoh saw straight though.

" You know you can talk about it... may make you feel better.. "

" There is nothing to talk about. " She sounded a bit cold.

" Alright.. " Yoh sighed.

Kara walked into the kitchen to think to her self, Everyone was in the other room so she was sure she'd have time alone. She sat at the table, crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on them. _' I feel like crap.. '_ She sighed _' Everyone looks so happy and they all sound like they've done something in there lives... '_ Her thoughts were taken from her when she felt someone else enter the room. He looked up to see golden orbs staring at her. She rose an eyebrow at him and felt unwelcome.

" What? " She sounded cold and heartless.

" ... " He turned his attention to his cup of tea he had set on the table.

Kara stared at him a bit confused. Then she dug her head back in her arms _' What is he staring at? Have I changed that much.. I know I looklike crap but must he stare? ' _

After the little party Kara when home and laid in her bed. She just stared at the ceiling, feeling alone as always. She rolled over and turned on her Radio/CD player and turned up the music that filled the room.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a f--k  
If I cut my arm bleeding _

_This is my last resort_

She looked to her dresser and sighed, on it sat a razor that she would use once and awhile. Next to it were bandages and her sketchbook. Most of the pages in the book were torn. She never liked the pictures she drew; She only left the cold and depressing pictures...they fit her more.

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a f--k  
If I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care  
If I died bleeding? _

_Would it be wrong or  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

She sighed, so many times she thought about it but just couldn't. She had no one to care about and no one who cared about her..Who would miss her? She looked back to the ceiling.

_Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight ,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

She closed her eyes. Many times she told her self that there was people who cared, but day after day she proved her self-wrong.

_I never realized  
I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she though about her life, her ...family. Her mom would tell her things and cared for her but she passed on. Her dad use to treat her like a baby and daddy's little girl but stopped caring. Her twin little brother and sister were wild and free. They both acted caring but then when worst came to worst they were never there...like the rest of her family.

_Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

_Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way..._

Kai...she was the worst of them all. She was so hateful, heartless, cold...She started it all. She had drove their mom to suicide...She was the reason her dad stopped caring so much. Kai hated her whole family but hated her the most...and that was her twin! And after how hateful Kai was she became filthily rich and slept with every guy she wanted...

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a f--k_

_If I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong or  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight.  
And I'm contemplating suicide._

_Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine _

_I'm running and I'm crying _

_I can't go on living this way _

_Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's all...right!_

Has the song faded Kara brought her legs to her chest hugging her legs and let her tears flow freely._' Why..Why me? ' _She asked herself _' Have I done wrong doing ... right..? '_ Kara closed her eyes tightly and started to drift to sleep.

_' ...Must I be like her...? '_

* * *

Please Review.

I may draw a picture for the story and post it on of Kara.

(Myusername forFACis onmy author page)


	2. Ending life?

Yesh, The Next..

PLEASE, R & R

( OH! And I don't own Papa Roach or SK )

* * *

The Chinese Shaman lay in his bed. He usually woke up early but he woke a few more minutes then usual so he laid there in thought.

_' She's really back... '_

He sighed and sat up as he heard Jun call him to breakfast. He grabbed a pair of his baggie black pants and walked down the stairs. He lived with his sister in a little house near Yoh's. He didn't want to go back to China, so his sister offered to live with him for a while.

_' I wonder how she is right now.. '_

He walked into the kitchen and sat down. He grabbed the first thing he always finishes first, His milk. He ate silently as Jun sat across from him, just watching. She smiled and broke the silence.

" So how was the party..? "

" Fine.. "

" Meet anyone new? "

" No.. "

Jun frowned at Ren's lack of interest in the conversation. She sighed but then though of an idea. She walked to him and took his finished dishes, then walked to the sunk and set them down. She walked back to the thinking Tao and patted him on the head, with a smile.

" Did you see anyone you miss? "

" ... " Ren was a bit shocked by her question _' Could she know..? '_ He then stood up.

" Where are you going? " Jun frowned hoping she didn't upset him.

" Out. "

He walked to the coat rack and pulled off his long Black trench coat and yellow scarf. He looked back at his sister then put on the items and put on his shoes. He opened the door and stepped out. Jun sighed again, crossed her arms and shook her head.

Later on that day Ren was walking though the park, Out of Boredom. There was really nothing to do at his place, but talk to his sister. Though he didn't mind he just didn't feel like talking to anyone. He sighed and walked to an Ice Cream stand. He ordered a Vanllia Chocolate Swirl, and went to sit down. As he walked to the bench he saw a little girl crying on the ground.

He walked next to her and frowned. She rubbed her eyes and pointed to her Ice Cream that fell on the floor, then to her balloon that was flowing away. It was to high for Ren to reach, and then she explained how she lost her Mother.

" Don't worry, we all have are bad days.. "

" B-B-But " she sniffled.

" Here " He smiled and handed her his Ice cream.

" I can have it Mister? " She sniffed but a small smile crossed her face.

" Of course, Then we'll get you a new balloon and look for your mother. " Ren smiled lightly.

" Thank you, Mister! " She smiled as she stood up and took Ren's hand.

He bought her a new balloon and walked around the park. The little girl jumped and tucked on Ren's sleeve when she saw a tall woman. Ren walked to the woman who was crying and looking around.

" Excuse me... Is this your daughter? "

" MOMMY! " The girl hugged her.

" Oh Thank Goodness! Thank you so much! " The woman picked up the girl and held for tightly.

" It's nothing. " He was about to walk away but was stopped by the girl.

" Thank you Mister, Here " She handed him a bunny plushie and smiled sweetly.

" Oh no really I- "

" Please take it. " The girl whined.

" Alright.. " Ren sighed and patted her on the head.

He walked home holding the bunny. He stared at the small rabbit and smiled, _' I have to ask Yoh a question.. ' _He changed course and walked to the Asakura's home. As he arrived he knocked on the door stuffing the rabbit in his pocket.

" Yes? " The brow haired teen answered lazy-ish " Oh Ren, Hey! "

" Do you have Kara's address? "

" Hmm? Yea.. One Sec " The teen walked inside then came back out with a piece of paper.

" Thanks.. " Ren sighed

" Why do you need it? " Yoh smiled

" No reason.. " He took the paper and began to walk away. Yoh smiled at the Chinese shaman and watched him walk away. _' Good Luck. '_ Yoh thought and shut his door.

Ren appeared in front of Kara's apartment number and sighed. _' 1521..'_ He held his hand up to knock. _' I don't know... Should I bother her? She may be painting or something...' _Ren remembered over hearing Kara talk to Yoh about her artwork. He knocked on the door lightly and waited. He sighed and tried again, But nothing.. _' She's busy.. '_

He jiggled the handle, to see that the door was unlocked.

He would usually never enter someone's home with out permission but something in his mind told him to. He opened the door and slowly walked in, shutting the door behind him. He looked around... Everything was ...dark. The curtains were closed, only a single low lamp was on, and it was coming from the back. He followed the light but as he did he saw something on the floor. Bandages? He picked them up and continued walking. _' I've got a bad feeling... '_

He came to the door with the small light. The door was cracked open and he could see the lamp on the dresser, and a few posters of bands. He cracked the door open a bit more, and to his horror there she was, on the floor...she laid there..Motionless. He ran to her side to find a red subsinse trailing down her arm and a razor by her hand. His eyes widen " KARA! "

* * *

Cliffy! evil laugh Hate me, I know you do.

Oh well..


	3. Little Talk

This is a bit shorter then others so enjoy!

((I forgot to say this: I DO NOT OWN PAPA ROACH

.. I DON'T OWN SK EITHER! cry ))

* * *

Kara's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in her bed. She looked around the room and stopped at a certain Chinese Shaman. She stared at his sleeping figure _' Ren...? Why is he here? ...Wait where am I? ' _She looked around the room once more and gasped. _' A Hospital? ' _She jumped out of her bed only to be stopped be an IV connection that was in her arm. She covered her face and collapsed on the bed.

When the bed moved Ren jumped slightly and opened his eyes. He looked at the crying Kara confused and a bit hurt himself. He stood up and walked around the bed, then sat beside her. She moved her hands slightly to look at him.

" Kara.. ? " He stared at her soft face.

" What? " She sounded cold and glared at Ren.

" What happen...? "

" N-nothing! " She choked when she spoke, tears still falling.

" Your arm.. "

" What about it? " She turned her head, to avoid his eyes.

" ... Those cuts...Did... "

She stayed silent was Ren looked at her arm, bandages covering her cuts and scratches. He sighed and took her hand. She quickly jerked her hand away, surprising Ren. She then curled in to a ball on top of the bed, holding her arms.

" Why are doing this? "

" You shouldn't keep hurting your self.. "

Kara's eyes widened _' What does he mean by 'can't keep' hurting.. '_

" ... I talked to the doctors and they said this is the 4th time in this hospital, this month. "

Ren sighed again but this time he was getting annoyed. " Well? "

" ...Heh, Usually my landlord saves me...Who would have known it be you, of all people... "

Ren felt hurt but hind it and crossed his arms. He stood up and looked down at her and frowned angrily.

" ... Was the door unlocked? " She said as she wiped her eyes.

" Yes, why was it? "

" I left it open for her... She visits me and talks to me. Sometime she even brings her cats Toka and Moka... Their twins... like me. " She smiled and sat up. " Can I go home..? "

" They said you could leave... But- "

" Ok " She cut him off. " Let me dress.. Go away. "

Ren sighed and walked away. Later Kara and Ren sat in her apartment drinking Tea and talking. Kara laughed slightly at Ren's sarcasm and tried to avoid any talk of what happen. Ren set down his Teacup and looked her in the eye.

" What? " She smiled.

" You're so happy, way different from at the hospital... You feel better, huh? "

She blushed slightly and nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned back on her couch sighing. Kara looked at him with sad eyes, for a moment, then she set down her Tea.

" You really wanna know why? "

" Huh? " He looked at her.

" The problem.. ? "

Ren blinked and nodded his head.

" I have no propose I'm on this earth without one. Unless its to make my sister look good... " She sighed " I'm tried of living every day, but for what? To be forced to smile? To be pushed around? "

" ...Your sister? "

" Shouldn't you be going? "

Ren stood up and looked at his watch, he gasped when he realize he never called Jun. He nodded at her and walked to the door, waved, then walked out. Kara smiled and took the cups to the kitchen. _' Something about him..is different.. '_ She smiled and set the dishes in the washer. _' He's only asking me about of pity... It as to be... '

* * *

_

Ok thats it for now!

The next chapter will have an appears from someone.

Who?

Yoh, Horo, ..Faust?

WHO KNOWS!

evil laugh

Ok Im done

Kara: REVIEW!


	4. Welcome to my life

Heres the Next one, Enjoy!

This ones kinda short.

I don't own SK or Simple Plan: Welcome to my Life

* * *

Kara stood infront of her mirror, staring at herself. Her clothes were throw carelessly on the floor, as she traced all the marks and scars on her body. Though she stared emotionlessly, tears escaped her eyes and dropped to the floor.

" Hmm... "

Kara hissed as she felt a hand move over her new scar on her wrist. She knew who it was, they always visited her, unwelcome. Kara just stood and let the person trail their soft fingers up and down her body.

" You know you could have been a model. "

" ..No Thank you.. "

" Shame... A perfect waste of a good body... "

They brought their hand up to Kara's breast and held them softly. Kara let the trespasser do as they wished, and just stared in the mirror. The figure let go and sat on Kara's bed and sighed.

" What do you want Kai...? "

" Can't I visit my own Sister...? Twin Sister. "

" You're no fun.. "

Kai sighed again and set a card on the bed. She walked over to Kara's open window, and looked back at her scared sister.

" You know...You shouldn't hurt yourself like that, It makes you look worst..."

And with that Kai jumped out of the window. Kara growled under her breathe and clined her fists tightly. She shook her head and walked to her closet grabbing a few things. She got dressed in a black halter-top with a star in the middle, a pair of jeans that were tore at the bottom, and a pair of black wristbands with safely pins in them, a pair of black combat boots and a few other accessories. She grabbed a long black jacket and her CD player, then walked out into the cold night air.

She walked down the street, blasting her music in her ears. She came to a bit of a small building and walked inside. She'd always come here to cool off or get rid of extra energy. It looked like a small, homey bar with a little stage and Mic. There were a lot of drunks and other people sitting and talking. She walked to the young dirty blonde bartender and smiled.

" Hey Kara! " He smiled back

" Hey, Can you put this on for me? " She handed him one of her mixed CD's " Number 10 "

" Of course! "

Kara nodded to him as she walked to the stage and turned on the microphone. She set her Jacket and CD player on the edge of the stage as the bartender put the music in and turned up the Stereo. She cleared her throat and began to sing...

_" Do you ever feel like breaking down?... Do you ever feel out of place?... Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you... Do you ever wanna runaway?... Do you lock yourself in your room?...With the radio on turned up so loud, That no one hears you screaming "_

Kara's voice was soulful, as she took the Mic and held it in her hands.

_" No you don't know what it's like...When nothing feels all right...You don't know what it's like... To be like me... _

To be hurt, To feel lost ...  
To be left out in the dark ...  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you!  
No you don't know what it's like ...Welcome to my life... "

She looked at the crowed, staring at her and took a deep breath.

_" Do you wanna be somebody else?... Are you sick of feeling so left out?... Are you desperate to find something more?... Before your life is over... Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?...With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding! _

No you don't know what it's like...When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like...To be like me

To be hurt, To feel lost ...  
To be left out in the dark ...  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you!  
No you don't know what it's like ... Welcome to my life... " She paused.

_" No one ever lied straight to your face!  
No one ever stabbed you in the back!  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay ...  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted!  
Never had to work it was always there!  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like... "_

She hushed her voice to almost a whisper.

_" To be hurt, To feel lost ...  
To be left out in the dark ...  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around.. "_ Her voice raised _" To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you!  
No you don't know what it's like ...what it's like... _

To be hurt, To feel lost ...  
To be left out in the dark ...  
To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you!  
No you don't know what it's like... " She paused once more _" Welcome to my life... Welcome to my life... Welcome to my life "_

She looked at to everyone as they burst into applause. She fake smiled and jumped off the stage, grabbing her jacket and CD player on the way. She walked to the doors, before being stopped by the bartender.

" Hey Kara! Maybe you should get a job here has entertainment! Some people come just to hear you sing! "

" Maybe... Thanks for the offer.. " She spoke without turning her back to look at him.

" Of course. " He smiled warmly as she walked out of the Bar.

* * *

The End

Ok, I lied but I'm thinking of making a sequel to this one too. XDD

Maybe, Maybe not.

Kai: Review.


	5. Not Crazy

The next chapter is up!

Wooo!

Just read.

Oh! ( I don't own SK or MatchBox 20 ' I'm not Carzy ' )

* * *

It's been about a week or so, since she when to the bar. Ren had visited her once and a while to check up on her. She had got a job at the bar, and now she was a bit happier than she was before she met up with the gang. She would also go over Yoh's house to see how they were.

Kara got dressed in her uniform, basically a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. She hated that outfit because it was so revealing but she dealt with it. Kara grabbed her nametag and her black boots and walked out of the door.

She stepped inside the bar and looked around with a sigh. Some people greeted her and she waved back. She walked to the bartender and glared at him. He blinked and smiled back nervously.

" What...? "

" The uniform.. "

" You're still mad? "

" Of course, I am! " She crossed her arms " it makes me look like my sister! "

" Sorry! " He smiled and served one man his drink " I didn't pick it. "

" Who did? "

" The Owner...I guess, speaking of him, He's coming in today so make a good performance! "

" I will. "

Kara walked back stage and put in a CD, then set it on the track. She walked on stage and smiled at the crowd, Yoh and the gang said they would come and did. She cleared her throat and announced the song.

" Today's song is by MatchBox 20, I'm not Crazy.. "

She giggled when Horo and Yoh cheered very loud. The music began to play and she tipped her foot to it.

_" All day staring at the ceiling, making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me that..  
I should get some sleep, Because tomorrow might be good  
For something, Hold on feeling like I'm heading for a  
Break down and I dunno why... _

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell, But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see..

_A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired..._

_I know right now you don't care, But soon enough you're gonna think of me.. _

_and how I used to be " _

" Talking to myself in public..And dulging glances on the train..  
And I know, I know that they They've all been talking about me..  
I can hear their whisper, And it makes me feel that there must be something wrong with me..After all the hours thinking somehow I've lost my mind.

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell, But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see..

_a different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired..._

_I know right now you don't care, But soon enough you're gonna think of me.. _

_and how I used to be "_

She smiled when she said Horo and Yoh dancing in their chairs quietly. 

" I've been talking in my sleep...Soon they'll come to get me...And they're taking me away "

" I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell, But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see..

_a different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired..._

_I know right now you don't care, But soon enough you're gonna think of me.. _

_and how I used to be..._

_and how I used to be...  
How I used to be...  
I'm just a little lonely..  
How I used to be...  
How I used to be...  
I'm just a little unwell... "_

As the music faded everyone cheered and applauded, she just smiled. She walked off stage and into the back. An older man with a little gray hair, and a go-tee were soon following her. They walked into a room; she turned and smiled at him.

" Well? "

" Wonderful, You voice is great and your a beautiful young woman. "

" Thank you Sir. " He bowed and sat in a chair.

The back room had a nice coffee table with an around 3 couches and a table in the middle. The room was empty, besides from Kara and the Man. The man was the owner of the building. He never really visited much so it was an honor he was there.

" So what's a young lady, like you, doing singing at a bar? "

" I just needed a job, sir. "

" But you could be famous! "

" No thank you, sir. "

" Whatever. "

--

Yoh and the gang had left and when back to Yoh's place. They all sat around on the couches and on the floor; Yoh and Horo were still talking about Kara. Anna was getting annoyed so she glared at Yoh, and he stopped instantly. Horo on the other hand, didn't get it.

" That was so awesome! I mean, She got every note- "

" Horo. "

" And in her own kind of style too I mean- "

" Horo! "

" It was- "

" HORO! " Hao yelled at the blue haired Shaman.

" What? "

" Shut up, We were there. "

Horo sighed " But- "

" We get it. " Hao said annoyed.

--

Kara had walked home after her talk with the boss. She sat on her couch eating a little Ice cream, Well, The whole bucket. There was haft leftover so she just grabbed it and the sprinkles and ate them. She flipped though the channels abit bored, inutile her phone rang. She picked it up and put it on her shoulder, still eatting.

" Moshi Moshi! " Kara said while shoving the spoon in her mouth.

" Hello? "

" Oh! " She put down the Ice cream and swallowed...getting brain freeze " Aaraarrrraaaahhhh! "

" Are you ok...? "

" Fiiiiinnnne! " She hit her head inutile it stopped. " So what's up? "

" I need to ask you a question. " The Chinese replied.

" Yea, Ren? "

" Hmm...When are you off? "

" This Week its Tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday... Why? "

" Hmm... Do you want to... I don't know... Go shopping or something? "

" Did you just ask me to shop with you? " Her ear twitched.

" Look, Its Yes or No! "

" Fine! Fine! Don't rip my head off! "

" ... Whatever. " He then hung up.

" Bye to you to. " She giggled and set her phone down.

--

Ren lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, lost in though. Ren had changed since the Shaman torument, A lot. He use to be cold-blooded, angry, heartless... Or at least that's how he showed him self, but he had his 'caring' moments. Now, he matured a lot... He was less angry, he showed his emotions more but could still hind them, and as he hate to admit it... He was caring.

Ren closed his eyes and let out a sigh. After the tourment, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wondered if she missed him, What she was doing, How she was doing... Did she love him? No... She couldn't, if she did she would have never left him...After a few years he had forgotten her, he knew she was never coming back... But she did.

... He hates to say it but... He still loved her...

* * *

Well?

Like?

Ren: Review.


	6. Gang

I FINALLY UPDATED!

Sorry, I had writers block for a month..

ENJOY!

* * *

Kara and Ren sat at a table in the food court, near a wonderful fountain. They chuckled and nibbled away at their food, talking about friends, family, and any other thing that's funny to them. Ren sighed lightly and sipped his drink staring at Kara eating for a moment. Kara looked up at him and blinked, she cocked her head to the confused.

"What...?" She blinked again.

"..." Ren blinked back and there was a moment of silence.

"...Ok, Is there something on my face..." Kara wiped her face.

"Oh!" Ren noticed she saw him staring; he looked away "Its nothing."

"Ok." Kara blinked confused again.

" Kara... " Ren sighed, "How do you feel about relationships..."

Kara looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He started to get nervous and tapped the tips of his fingers together. " You know…Love?"

Kara lowered her head and looked at her hands on the table. Ren looked worried; did he hit a soft spot? She sighed and shook her head. "No."

"No...?"

" Never again… I will never..."

He felt like she was talking to him, and felt hurt. "Oh." Was all he said as he picked up his drink and sipped on it. "What happen-"

" I don't want to talk about it… Please." She continued to look at her hands.

Later on at the park, Ren and Kara were walking though the park on the way to her apartment to drop her off. Ren was being very quite, but Kara seemed to feel better and just looked around the park. She felt a little weird that Ren wasn't talking though, but figured that he didn't feel to well, from the food.

As they got to her apartment Kara smiled at him, " Thank you, and I hope you feel better!"

Ren just nodded and walked away, when Kara shut for door.

_Week later_

Kara was walking home from work, thinking about how Ren was doing. She had not seen him since the last time they met. She looked at the park and decided to walk though and take the short cut. The road became dark down but she blew it off, until she was grabbed from behind.

The Chinese woman walked up the stairs to her brother's room and knocked quietly. "Ren...?" She asked a bit worried. It seemed ever since last week; he had been down in the dumps. She opened the door and saw him lying on the bed, arms and legs spread out.

"Are you alright?" She asked, " You've been down all week. What happen...?"

" Nothing." He replied lifelessly.

"…Are you sure?" She sat next to him on his bed, " You can talk to be about it."

"No..." He thought for a moment, " But I think I may go for a walk…"

Kara was terrified of the man who attacked her, what scared her more is that she knew them. The gang leader had his knife out has he lined it across her arm and jeans, just enough to cut her and rip her clothes.

"Don't think I don't remember…" He smirked at her lifting her shirt.

" Leave-" she was cut off by a gag and a smack.

"I don't remember asking you to speak." He growled and curved his initials in her stomach.

Ren walked around a park, still feeling bummed out about the whole "never love again" thing from Kara. Just then he hear a few noises coming from behind a bush. He stood up and walked curiously to the bush, and gasped at the scene.

Kara lay on the ground whimpering for him to stop but failing. Ren was filled with anger and jumped from the bushes saying, "Leave her alone!" He semi-whispered and semi yelled.

"Oh?" The man stood up and smirked "What are you going to do...?"

Ren just glared at him as a warning.

"Step down, little boy… " The man snickered, as did has gang. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does if she's involved…" Ren growled getting agitated " Leave her be."

The man snickered and crossed his arms "Oh, and I'm suppose to be scared of you?"

" Yes…" Ren glared a death-piercing glare.

The man laughed as his goons began to move toward Ren. Ren got into a fighting position and glared at all the men. Now, he had wished he bought Bason along. The first man charged at him full force but Ren dodged him, punching the second man in the stomach and pushing him into the first...

--

...Kara's eyes opened slowly as she woke from her daze. The moonlit night lighten the room from its dark state. She looked around then jolted up, causing pain to shoot though her body. She was in a hospital, again... Then she remembered what happen.

_Ren was being held back by four, huge men, as the gang leader punched and kicked him. Ren spit blood onto the ground and hissed at the leader. _

_" Had enough?" The leader smirked._

_" Have you...?" Ren smirked back with blood dripping from his mouth, looking insane._

_The man cut Ren with the knife, a cross his arms and chest. _

_Kara watched helplessly, wishing for this all to stop. She felt anger rise in her body, growling, and then her body became heavy. She screamed out._

" REN!" Kara yelled out, panicking, her breathe quickening.

Lucky her, a nurse outside the door heard her and rushed in, " Ms. Topazhi are you alright?" The nurse asked worried.

" Where is he?" Kara yelled out.

"Shh!" The nurse stood up, "Mr. Tao? ... He's in his room. "

" I **HAVE** to see him!" Kara began to get teary eyed.

" Yes, Ms.Topazhi..." The nurse stood up, " Follow me."

" Ok..." Kara got up, but flinched at her pain.

" Be careful, wow you two must really love one another. " The nurse helped her and smiled.

" ...? " She blushed big time at the nurses comment.

Ren lay peacefully in his bed, the moonlight shinning on his pale face as he slept. Kara slowly opened the door to Ren's room. She looked inside, staring at his soft face. The nurse let her go in and sit by herself. Ren had a few bruises and many cuts all over his body and face.

Kara touched one of the scars across his cheek and gasped. She cried softly, she should have stopped him. Why did he even jump in? It was her battle, why did he need to jump in? He didn't deserve this to happen to him, she did.

Her tears fell upon his cheeks and he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly and turned to look at Kara's crying figure. His hand reached up and touched her soft face. Kara gasped and looked in his eyes.

" If you keep crying, I'll drown. "

" Ren... " She smiled, " Your ok... "

" Of course I am, you really think **those** guys can take **me**?"

" Yes..." The fox gal giggled.

" Hey!" The Chinese boy looked at her angry, but it looked more like a pout.

He wiped away her tears, smiling. She suddenly hugged him, shocking the Tao slightly.

_A few weeks later _

Kara and Ren were out of the hospital, but they seemed so much closer than before. They seem to go hang out more, with out the gang. She called him more; she even wanted to go with him to his check-ups at the hospital. The fox seemed very impressed by Ren's heroism on the day he saved her. She was starting to notice things about him...

Ren always seem to turn away when she said something cute. She also noticed how handsome he was. She always seemed to blush when he stared into her eyes. He was trying to be very polite with her, making sure she was happy. When they brushed past one another, they both looked away.

Maybe she was... No she can't be...

...But this was not like before...

* * *

Kara: Please Review!

I may Update faster XD


	7. Back to Square One

Here's the update.

Its short and cruel, so ha!

I'm working on the next don't worry!

* * *

Kara lay silently on the silk sheets of her bed. The other day Ren decide to help her fix up her room, so everything seemed new. She lay there unable to sleep, but in deep though, as if she was meditating.

She was thinking about things that she didn't understand. For example, why was Ren being so nice? Was it pity for what happen? Why did he help her anyway? Because they were friends or…?

She shook her thoughts away and she looked around the room. She thought someone was in there. She rolled over and tried to ignore her senses. Kara sighed again she couldn't ignore it… when it was staring her down.

"What… do you want? Kai?"

"Can't-"

"No…"

"Fine, I only wanted to talk..."

"…"

Kai walked over and sat on Kara's bed, making herself comfortable. She rubbed the sheets with her hands and smirked. She crossed her legs over.

"I see he's babying you."

"He is… not…"

"What do you think he loves you enough to give you this?"

"…"

" Oh… You do."

Kai shook her head and sighed. She looked at the ground

" Little sister, you need to know this, He's not doing this for you."

" How do you know?" Kara retorted.

"I've been though more then you'll ever know… Trust me…"

" How can I trust you?"

" …Its sad how naive you are…"

" Huh?"

"It seems you don't learn from your mistakes…Listen, he's buying your love Kara… tricking you into bed… Who would ever love you? Remember…him…?"

"NO! Your Lying!" Kara covered her head in frustration.

"Why do you think ANYONE would love you? You're a murderer…"

" NO! I had to! I…" she began to cry softly. " Stop… please!"

" He didn't love you, so why would Ren?" Kai smirked, "You're an naive, idiotic murderer…"

" NO!"

" Except the truth Kara… Your better off dead…"

Kara's eyes widened, letting Kai's cruel words take over her mind. She was right… She was a murderer… Ren couldn't love her… and she didn't deserve his love anyway. Kara sobbed into her sheets. She didn't want to believe her, but she was right…

" I'm… better off… dead…"

Ren poked his head though Kara's apartment door, lucky him she gave him a key. He was knocking for about 5 minutes and still no reply. He was a little worried, but though maybe she was still sleeping.

" Kara?" Ren spoke out, looking around for any slight of Kara.

Nothing…

He started to panic a little but tried to calm himself, wanting to believe she was sleep. He walked toward her bedroom. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the knob. _'She's just a hard sleeper…' _Ren though to himself, as he opened the door.

He gasped at the slight. Kara sat on the floor holding a razor and staring at her bleeding wrist. She was crying…

" Kara?"

Kara jerked her head up looking at Ren in a bit of panic. She sniffed biting her lip, looking a shamed of what she did. She jumped up and threw herself at Ren. He stared at her a bit unbelievably, but hugged her softly.

" Kara…why?"

Kara was silent, she just sobbed into his arms.

" You need to go clean that… Go take a shower," Ren sighed, "I'll make you breakfast"

" No!"

" Wha?"

" Don't…leave me." She whimpered helplessly.

Ren's face softened as he stared at her helpless figure. "Ok..."

Kara sit in the hot bath water staring at the wall emotionlessly. It seemed as if her eyes were lifeless. Like someone broke her spirit. Ren was washing her fragile body. He was blushing because he never touched Kara or bathed someone before, but he was willing to help Kara in any way.

" What's the matter…?" Ren sighed.

"…"

It was no use, she was out of it and she wouldn't talk about anything. She was being pretty silent, besides from little words like: murderer… or death. She was being very weird.

Ren was now trying to clean her home up a bit. He tried to feed her but it wasn't working. She wouldn't eat, talk, or move much. Ren was confused, she promised she'd stop cutting and that she was happy but now… She went back to her normal self.

It is has if someone just ripped her soul away from her body.

* * *

There you have it, I think I made it to quick.

Sorry...

Maybe if I got more Reviews...

Anywho

Ren: Review...now.


	8. Past Relations

This Chapter explains Kara a bit more.

It may be a little quick though...

Ah well.

* * *

A few days later, after the little incident, Kara was feeling a little better but was still pretty shook up. She was talking a little more and eating, but she would not talk about what happen.

Ren and Kara sat at the table for breakfast. Ren decided it would be safer for him sleep over on the couch, until she was recovered. She was eating slowly, staring at the table; her eyes regained their life-like state. Ren wanted to know what happen to her, so he asked little questions gaining little information.

So far he knew it was about, past relationships, a conflict with her sister, and it was late at night. Other then that he was left in the cold. Ren needed some way to drag it out of her, but not to a point that would startle her.

" Kara…" Ren said softly.

" Yes…" She whispered in a low voice.

" You know…" He touched her hand softly, " I just want to help you…"

Silence 

"I…" She started, looking a bit sorrowful. " Killed him…"

" What? Who?" Ren looked at her surprised.

"…" She looked at her feet.

" Its ok, you can trust me…" Ren nodded to her, smiling slightly.

" Ryan… My boyfriend…"

" Boyfriend?"

" Well… Ex-boyfriend…"

Ren blinked at her looking very confused. Didn't she say she wasn't into the whole relationship thing? But now she had a DEAD Ex? It didn't make much sense…

" A few years ago…" She started " We were dating, but he was moving to fast… so one day… He… hurt me."

Kara sat on a large sofa in a café, the café was pretty small and it seemed only family or friends hang out there…like a secret place or something. A tall dark haired boy, with short hair, walked over to Kara and sat down. He had on a white t-shirt with a long black vest, jeans, sneakers, and gloves with spikes at the knuckles. He pecked Kara on the cheek and smirked.

"So, you like the hang?" He said, placing his head on her shoulder.

" Its nice…" Kara smiled.

A few men with women following them sat around. They smirked and chuckled, flirting with there girlfriends. They treated the girls more like a toy then a person…kissing on them…feeling them… Kara was a bit disguised, but they were Ryan's friends…so she let it go.

"So Ryan, Who's the cutie?" a guy asked, sitting next to Kara and setting his hand on her lap.

"Back off, Leon… she's mine" Ryan smirked looking at Kara.

Kara removed Leon's hand and stared at Ryan a bit disappointed. Mine? She was not his; she was not an item. She hated that. Besides, Leon was Ryan's brother and he was hitting on her.

"Have you, gotten any?" Leon smirked at his brother.

"She's shy… soon though…" He kissed Kara on the lips lightly.

" Soon…?" Kara whispered to herself.

" Can I have a go?" Leon set his hand on her breast, " She's hot."

Kara gasped at him touching her, and then on top of that, he had the nerve to kiss her. Kara pushed him off of her then slapped him across the face. He stared at her confused then she stomped off. Ryan sighed and followed after her.

" Hey babe!" Ryan stopped her in the hall, " What's up?"

" What's up?" Kara wiped around and glared at him, " YOUR BROTHER HARASSED ME!"

"He was being friendly." Ryan flipped his bangs and smirked.

"Friendly? A handshake his friendly!" She growled, " A BOOB GRAB IS OVERBOARD!"

"Calm down, babe." He chuckled, " He knows his place, he knows your mine."

" IM NOT YOURS!" Kara screamed.

"Quiet down, its cool." He leaned in to kiss her, and set his hands on her butt.

" NO ITS NOT!" Kara pushed him and slapped him in the face.

Ryan looked surprised by her sudden reaction. He looked at the floor then looked at her with an angry expression. He raised his hand high and backhanded Kara across the face.

" Don't EVER touch me, WENCH!" Ryan yelled at her, " Leon knows his place! Stay in yours!"

Kara stared at the floor, tears flowing down her face. " We continued to date though…"

" That's horrible…" Ren growled, " He shouldn't treat you that way!"

" I …" Kara sighed, " I shouldn't have attacked him.

Ryan was with Kara in her apartment, helping her cook. He had sleep over the night before on the couch. He had gotten drunk and sense Kara doesn't remember where he lives, she put him on her couch. Kara was cutting the veggies for a soup she was going to make.

" _Thanks for letting me sleep over." _

" _No problem." Kara smiled lightly._

_Ryan walked up to her and hugged her from behind, " To bad we didn't do anything…"_

" _Huh…?"_

" _You know…Maybe we can make up for it." He smirked and began feeling her up. _

" _Stop it, Ryan." Kara pushed him away a little._

" _Come on… We've been dating for a year…"_

" _I'm… not ready…" Kara looked at the veggies she was chopping._

" _How ready can you get?" _

"_Ryan, just knock it off…" _

"_Come on…" Ryan took the knife from her hand and threw it to the side._

" _Ryan!"_

_He tried to use his strength to over power her; he got her on the floor. He began to bite at her neck._

" _Ryan Stop!" Kara cried._

_One hand held her arms together as the other removed clothes. He sat on top of her, as pulled off her shirt and began to pull off her pants. She wiggled around trying to get free, but he was too strong. He smirked as he continued to go against her word. He pulled down her underwear but in the process of removing her arm slipped lose. _

" _I promise to be gentle." He smirked at her._

" _I SAID NO!" _

_Kara grabbed the closes thing she could and swung it in his direction, that object being the knife._

" I killed him…" Kara sobbed.

Ren didn't know what to say, she had done it out of defense but she was so upset. Did she really love him that much? Well…Now Ren understood her reason for not wanting relations. She was too afraid it would happen again.

Ren stood up and grabbed Kara's hand pulling her to the door.

" What are you doing?" Kara blinked wiping her tears.

" I'm taking you out…" Ren smirked, " what does it look like?"

" Why?"

"You need to cheer up, that was a thing of the past." Ren grabbed her coat and handed to her.

"…" She put it on and stared confused at him.

" Now come on, were going out."

* * *

Sadly I can't think of an idea for the outing.

Ah well.. It will come to me.

If you people can... GIVE ME IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!

Now..

Me: REVIEW!


	9. Move onplease?

So Sorry it took soooo long to update!

This is the LAST chapter but I maybe making more storys. ( For my small amount of fans)

I love you still! XD

Enjoy...

* * *

Ren was pulling Kara though an old, what use to be, park. She was confused at why, but continued to follow behind the Chinese man. She also didn't understand why he dropped by his house for a while or why he had a basket. She just followed behind him, going along for the ride.

They soon arrived at a large and dark forest. She was very confused now; she was about to ask why when they arrive to an area with branches and green blocking the path. He smirked and pulled back the branches and reveled a beautiful lake with Cherry Blossom trees all around.

Kara gasped, " Ren…?"

" Its my secret haven." Ren smiled lightly, " I go here to think sometimes…"

He led her to the lake and pulled a blanket out of the basket, laying it down on the ground. He motioned for Kara to sit down and relax. She nodded and sat on the soft blanket. He sat down and set the basket down. He pulled out some fruits and a little container of chocolate and another of white chocolate. Kara blinked and blushed slightly, Ren just continued to pull out the treats. He set napkins down and pulled out a large bottle of apple cider. He set 2 glasses on the blanket and poured some in each then giving one to Kara.

" …Wow… All this… for me?"

Ren sighed, " I understand that what happen was bad, but it wasn't your fault."

" Yes it was—"

" No it wasn't, if he would have respected your rights then he wouldn't be dead, it's called Karma." He looked a bit angry as he though about Ryan touching her.

" …But I..."

" It was self-defense, you can't go to jail for protecting yourself."

Kara looked at the fruit and then her drink, she sipped on it and sighed. Ren looked at her then sighed himself. Maybe he was being too forward? …Or maybe he should tell her?

" Listen… I know you had a hard time but… If you don't ever look into the future you may end up alone…" He looked at the lake, " Not all men are evil like Ryan, he was a jerk but… there are nice men…"

" Like… you?" She blushed and whispered.

Ren's eyes widen slightly, " I…uh… yea…?" he blushed.

She giggled, " Your so nice to me but… Kai said—"

" Forget Kai! She's a witch." He growled.

"…" Kara looked at him surprised.

" I'm sorry but every time you mention her, it's all bad things! She's your twin! I know not all twins get along but… they still treat one another with respect!"

There was a moment of silence. Kara didn't know what to say…he was right but she didn't know how to get it from Kai. Kai was so…difficult. Kara took a piece of a peach and dipped it in the white chocolate. She popped it in her mouth then sighed lightly.

" …You like peaches?" Ren asked quietly.

" Yea..." She nodded.

" Me too…"

There was more silence then Ren smirked and started to undress himself.

" What are you doing?" Kara gasped.

" What does it look like!" He smirked.

Ren got down to his underwear then ran to the lake and jumped in. Moments later his head emerged from the water and he smirked, " Come in the waters great!"

" No Thanks…" She hugged her legs to her chest.

" Fine… You're missing out though." He smirked and dived under.

She sat for a moment, " If I do… you have to look away while I undress."

Ren chuckled then turned his head away. Kara blinked for a moment, if that was Ryan he would have begged her to let him see, but Ren was so obedient and listened to her commands. She smiled then removed her clothes and walked to the water slipping in slowly.

" Can I look now?" He sighed.

" No…" She giggled and slowly walked over to him, then jumped on him from behind.

Ren chuckled and pulled her over him pushing her under the water, she came up and splashed him back and the water war began. After the water play, it was getting darker and the sun began to set. Ren and Kara sat in the grass staring at the beautiful sky. Ren looked at Kara, she looked so beautiful and clam…

" Kara…" Ren looked a bit nervous as he spoke to her.

" Yes…?" She looked at him smiling.

" I know you don't want any more relationships but…" He sighed.

" …Uh?" she looked a bit confused.

" I think…no… I do… I…" He paused then looked into her eyes. " I love you…"

Kara looked at Ren surprised. She never saw that look in someone's eyes before. It was a new emotion she never experienced in someone else. Was this really what love looked like…? Yes… I had to be. Ryan never looked at her like that and Ren treated her so kind. It was because he loved her…not because of pity. She then flew her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ren didn't know what was going on; one moment she was staring at him the next there lips were locked. He loved this feeling, though. It was so…precious and tender… He didn't want it to end so when she was about to pull away he held her back and kissed her longer.

The sudden embrace surprised Kara but she liked it. It wasn't like he was forcing her to love him back. It felt like he was pouring his hear and emotion into his kiss. Unlike Ryan, he was showing her that he didn't love her for her body but that he loved her for her and that's all that mattered.

Ren stood at Kara's door, seeing her off to her home. Kara didn't need Ren to sleep there any longer; he helped her break her fear of moving on and being stronger. He looked at his feet then back at her sighing.

" I guess…" He pause and moved a piece of hair behind his ear, " You don't need me any longer so…talk to you later?"

" What do you mean…?" She blinked.

" I helped you, so you don't need me to…sleepover any longer."

"…But I do need you…" She smiled.

" Huh…?" He looked confused.

" I need you to be with me…" She blushed, " As…more then a friend..."

" Oh…" He blushed and smiled.

" Yea…" She smiled then pecked him on the lips. " I love you too…See you tomorrow."

Kara shut the door slowly and Ren smiled. Ren walked away and began walking slowly to his house smiling largely. He chuckled and then ran the rest of the way home.

Fin

* * *

Yup.. This is it! The End...

I hope you liked it!

Kara and Ren: REVIEW!


End file.
